The Dakota Alliance
by Devan Reid
Summary: Dakota is pretty quiet after the "Little Bang", but when "Mini-Bangs" start happening all over town, Static is going to need more allies. It's very interesting who some of them turn out to be. Can they come together as a team? (DC X-over, G for now)


Yesterday had been one of the longest days.

Fortunately he'd been able to sleep in. Still half asleep, Virgil wanders into the kitchen to find his father reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Virgil. Late night? Want some breakfast?"

"Nah, just coffee", yawns Virgil slumping into a chair. He points one finger at the coffee pot, sending a stream of electricity that picks up the pot, pours a cup of coffee, and delivers it to his waiting hands.

"Well, son, I guess that answers my question."

"Huh?"

With a wave of his hand to indicate the coffee pot, Robert replies, "I was going to ask how you boys made out last night, but I see the two of you were right in the thick of things."

"Yeah, I guess we were. It was kinda scary without our powers, but Richie and I agreed that we had to try and stop Ebon and Hotstreak. We didn't mean to get re-gassed, but you could say we were in the wrong place at the right time."

"You know son that I'm proud of you. And Richie. Not for the things you've done with your powers, but for what you did without them. I have to admit I was a little worried after I read this morning's paper."

Virgil takes the newspaper that his father hands him and reads the front page:

BIG BANG: THE SEQUEL

A large explosion rocked the dock area last night sinking one ship. Sources in the Meta-Human task force of the Dakota Police Department confirm that Big Bang gas was released in the explosion. The amount of gas released is estimated to be less than one-tenth the amount released in the first Big Bang. No estimates are available of how many people were affected by this gas release. No casualties have been reported, but the youths know as Ebon and Hotstreak are reported as missing.

Dr. Donald Todd indicated that the gas released last night was the last of the gas in his possession and had been stolen yesterday by Ebon, Hotstreak, and other Meta-Humans. Dr. Todd and his team developed the Meta-Human cure that was successfully released in Dakota last week. He reports that all known Meta-Humans in the Dakota area have been cured. However, Dr. Todd noted that any individuals re-exposed in last night's release of gas would regain their mutations.

DAKOTA MOURNS THE LOSS OF ITS HEROES

Since no sightings of Dakota's favorite heroes, Static and Gear, have been reported since early yesterday; it can only be assumed that they like their fellow Meta-Humans have been cured of their powers. The people of Dakota extend their heart-felt gratitude to the two young men who gave so much to protect the citizens of this city. They will be sorely missed.

"I'd say they're a bit premature on the obit. What about you, Pops?"

"Yeah. . . "

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?"

"Hey, Rich, in here!"

Richie burst into the kitchen looking like he'd slept in his clothes and talking a mile a minute.

"Hey, V. Hey, Mr. H. How's it going? Been up all night. Couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts. Trying to figure out what happened to Ebon and Hotstreak. Some kind of implosion/explosion thing. Did they get through the vortex? If so, where did they end up? Can they stay linked? Can they separate? Working on the cure for the cure. Extracted gas from my clothes. Where's your gear, V? I want to extract the gas from it. . ."

"Whoa, Richie, slow down. Focus."

"Sorry, Virg, bit of a brain blast."

"I'll say. I think that was warp ten!"

Looking a little overwhelmed, Robert heads for the door and admits, "That's enough for me. I'll leave you boys to debrief without me. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"Alright Richie, take it from the top, slower this time."

Taking a deep breath, Richie starts, "Like I said, I couldn't sleep, so I started looking over the data backpack collected during the fight with the Ebon/Hotstreak monster. Most of their mass went into the vortex as well as some of the explosion. What I can't tell is whether or not they survived or where they ended up. I scanned the news and police reports all night, but there weren't any indications that they came out anywhere."

"Well, let's not worry too much about them until they show up. What else?"

"So, about 2:00 a.m. I started working on a cure for the cure. As best as I can tell with the equipment I've got, there isn't a way to make the change permanent. All I can do, so far, is to detect the cure gas and re-expose us with some of the Big Bang gas. That's why I need your clothes, so I can get as much of the gas as possible."

Holding out several pill-shaped capsules on chains, Richie adds, "I've made up these ampoules. They're unbreakable and can be opened only with an electric charge or a digital code. They hold enough concentrated gas to give the same dose that we got last night."

"I don't know Rich, it would feel weird to carry around some of the gas all the time. What if we exposed someone else?"

"That's why I made the ampoules, so that the gas couldn't be released by accident. You know, that dose we got last night, I figure it was more than you got the first time and way more than I got off your clothes. How you feeling? Any different? Seemed like you had a lot more power last night when you blasted that . . . thing."

"I feel fine, just tired. But you're right, I do have more juice. It's like when there were those sunspots, except under control."

"I thought so, but what I don't understand is why don't I feel any different?"

"Maybe brain power just takes longer to kick in. Think about it, bro, you did start inventing things not long after the Big Bang, but it took time before you were super smart."

Robert calls from the living room, "Virgil, come quick, you'll want to see this!"

Virgil and Richie dash to the living room in time to see a live news brief on TV.

"This is Shelly Sandoval reporting for Dakota Action News from City Hall. The Mayor and the Governor have just announced plans to release more of the Meta-Human cure next week in order to counter the effects of last night's Little Bang."

"So, V, how do you feel about my ampoules now?"

* * *

Later that morning at their gas station headquarters, Richie removes Static's shoes, mask, and flying disk from the equipment he built to extract the gas.

"Well, that's the last of it. Hey V-man, you ready to go on patrol?"

"Only if you're done cooking my gear."

"Think fast!" says Richie, tossing the gear in Virgil's direction. He then dons his helmet completing the transformation into Gear.

"With all this extra juice, I wonder how fast I can fly."

"Let's find out. I upgraded my rocket boosters last night. Race you to the mall!"

"Last one there buys the chili cheese fries!" challenges Static as they both dash for the door.

* * *

It had been a perfect afternoon; patrol had gone well. Static and Gear hadn't run into any other Meta-Humans, but they did foil a hold-up at a convenience store, prevent a traffic accident, and rescue a small child that had fallen in a storm drain. All afternoon as they made their rounds, they were greeted with cheers from the people on the streets below. Both boys were glad to be back in the superhero business, to be able to help people in need. Ready to call it a day, they were on their way back to the gas station, when they were intercepted in midair by a Dakota Action News helicopter.

As they pull up next to the helicopter, a door opens and Shelly Sandoval calls out, "Static! Gear! Can I get an interview?"

After looking at each other, Static and Gear both shrug and answer simultaneously, "Sure!"

"Great! We're going live in five, four, three . . .

"This is Shelly Sandoval reporting live from above the city with a Dakota Action News exclusive. I'm here with Static and Gear, who have apparently survived the Meta-Human cure that was released last week. Static, we're all very glad to see you and your partner back in action, but how did you escape being cured?"

"Actually, we didn't. We were re-exposed trying to stop Ebon and Hotstreak after they stole Big Bang gas from Dr. Todd."

"So, Gear, what happened to Ebon and Hotstreak?"

"They were over-exposed to the gas and merged into a giant fire and shadow mutant."

Static adds, "I fed it a tank of fuel which exploded."

"And they disappeared down one of Ebon's vortexes. I don't know whether they survived or not", concludes Gear.

"Static, in light of the Governor's announcement earlier today, what are your plans for the future?"

With a grin and a wink, Static replies, "We're like the Energizer Bunny, we keep going and going and going!"

* * *

Monday morning in Math class, Virgil, Richie, and Daisy discuss the events of the past weekend.

"I'm really worried about Static and Gear," admits Daisy. "What will happen to them when they release the Meta-Human cure again?"

Virgil replies, "I wouldn't worry too much about Static, he can take care of himself."

Richie adds, "Don't forget, Gear's a super-genius. I'm sure he'll think of something."

"I don't know, guys . . ."

"Wait 'til you hear this!" exclaims Frieda as she burst into the classroom. "I just pulled this off the net!"

Virgil takes the printout and reads, "Big time civil rights lawyer, Peter Stevenson, has filed a class action suit against the state on behalf of all Meta-Humans cured by the gas release over the city of Dakota. He alleges that the Meta-Humans were treated without their consent. Mr. Stevenson is quoted as saying, "Meta-Humans are not a plague or even a pack of rabid animals. They are still human, like you and me. They still have rights. They should be able to make their own choices regarding their medical treatment." Mr. Stevenson further suggested that if the actions of the state are allowed to continue unchecked they will lead to discrimination against yet one more segment of the American people."

"Whoa, this is serious!" responds Richie.

"Yeah, it has all the makings of a monkey trial", quips Virgil.

"Wait, there's more", says Frieda reading from a second printout. "Headlines from the Capitol. The Governor announced today that in light of the lawsuit filed by Peter Stevenson, the scheduled release of the Meta-Human cure over Dakota has been put on hold, pending the outcome of the lawsuit."

"See, Daisy, I told you not to worry about Static and Gear", says Virgil reassuringly.

"I don't know, Virg, I've got a funny feeling about this."

* * *

Edwin Alva, Sr. stands at the window of his office overlooking the city, watching the sunset. Without turning he speaks to the figure standing in the shadows, "I was very disappointed when the first shipment was destroyed by the police. It did, however, turn out to be a very interesting experiment. I'm pleased that we could make arrangements for a second shipment."

Lex Luther steps out of the shadows and replies, "Yes, I'm pleased as well. My assistant was there that night and her new abilities have proven highly useful. I'm looking forward to conducting additional experiments with the gas. I assume you are satisfied with our payment arrangements."

"Quite. Your Mr. Stevenson is very impressive."

"And untraceable. Have you made the security arrangements we discussed?"

"Yes."

A knock at the door causes Luther to retreat into the shadows and Alva to turn and command, "Come!"

An aide opens the door and reports, "Excuse me, Mr. Alva, you wanted to be informed if there were any Meta-Human activities reported. Channel 7, sir."

Alva dismisses the aide with a wave of his hand and turns on the television. Luther steps out of the shadows once again to watch the news report with Alva. The report shows Static and Gear helping with the clean up of dead mutated fish from the shore of Lake Dakota.

"They could be trouble", remarks Alva.

* * *

Skimming over rooftops, Static says to Gear, "Whew! I smell like last year's catch! I need a shower."

"Same here", replies Gear. "See ya in the morning."

The two heroes head in separate directions. Static only goes a couple of blocks though, before Gear calls over the radio, "Yo, Static!"

"What's up, Gear?"

"Meet me at City Hall. There's a big press conference starting in five minutes on the front steps."

"On my way!"

Static turns and heads across town, arriving at City Hall moments after Gear. The two of them settle on an adjacent building's roof to watch the commotion below. At least a dozen different news crews are gathered, waiting for an announcement. The mayor comes out, accompanied by Edwin Alva, Sr., and steps up to the waiting microphones.

"Mr. Edwin Alva, Sr. will be making a statement."

Taking the mayor's place at the microphones, Alva address the assembled press, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I am pleased to announce Alva Industries will be opening a new Meta-Human Clinic. Dr. Donald Todd will be the director of this new facility. The clinic will specialize in the treatment of Meta-Humans, including the administering of the cure. Additionally the clinic will be able to offer a vaccine against the gas that is responsible for the Meta-Human mutations. This vaccine was made possible by Alva Industries and the research of Dr. Todd. I am glad that Alva Industries is able to come to the aid of this fair city."

As Alva steps away from the microphones, the crowd erupts with a clamor of questions. The mayor steps back up to the microphones.

"Please, please, no questions at this time. A press release regarding the Meta-Human Clinic will be available from Alva Industries public relations office."

Up on the roof's edge, Static asks Gear, "What do you think Alva's up to this time?"

* * *

Meanwhile across town, four unmarked black vans leave Alva Industries and take four different routes to an equally unmarked warehouse not far from the docks. A man dressed in all black with a hat and dark glasses gets out of the first van to open the garage door of the warehouse. All four vans pull inside and moments later four men exit the warehouse. The first man speaks into a radio, "The news has gone to press", and closes the door behind him. A fifth van pulls up, the men get in, and disappear into the night. 


End file.
